


You are my song

by traincrash



Series: Forever and ever [2]
Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traincrash/pseuds/traincrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Михаил не думал, что ему понравится подчиняться</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my song

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** You are my song  
>  **Автор:** крушение поезда  
>  **Бета:** squirrel-alx  
>  **Фандом:** Доминион  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Алекс Лэннон/Михаил  
>  **Категория:** слеш  
>  **Жанр:** ПВП  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Саммари:** Михаилу нравится подчиняться  
>  **Дисклеймер:** Не мое и не претендую  
>  **Предупреждения:** Извращения над религией, игра в доминирование. топ!Алекс.  
>  **Примечания:** В тексте использованы цитаты из "Песни песней Соломоновых" (выделены курсивом)

Михаил опускается перед Алексом на колени, прижимается щекой к светлым завиткам, вдыхает резкий мускусный аромат. Алекс запускает руку в его волосы уверенно и властно. Трудно поверить, что всего пару лет назад он покорно подставлял спину под наказующую плеть.  
Михаил поднимает взгляд. Алекс смотрит на него спокойно, улыбаясь только глазами, и тянет его за волосы — туда, где он его хочет. Это должно казаться унизительным, но Михаил чувствует — благоговение. Пре-клонение.  
Он садится на пятки и целует налитой член.

_О, ты прекрасен, возлюбленный мой, ты прекрасен. Голова твоя — чистое золото; кудри твои волнистые; глаза твои — как голуби при потоках вод, купающиеся в молоке; уста твои — сладость, и весь ты — любезность._

Михаил вбирает его в себя, осторожно, чтобы не причинить боли, люди так хрупки.  
Алекс никогда не был хрупким, он больше, чем жизнь, больше, чем Михаил, он — весь мир.  
Мир для Михаила сейчас состоит из гладкой твердой плоти у него во рту, напряженных мускулов бледного живота перед его глазами. Михаил расслабляет горло и глотает.  
— А! — вздыхает Алекс.

_О, ты прекрасен, возлюбленный мой, и любезен! И ложе у нас — зелень; кровли домов наших — кедры, потолки наши — кипарисы._  
_Что яблоня между лесными деревьями, то возлюбленный мой между юношами. В тени ее люблю я сидеть, и плоды ее сладки для гортани моей._

Михаил двигает головой вдоль члена, бедра Алекса дергаются, головка больно утыкается в глотку.  
Михаил не пытается его остановить.  
Рука в его волосах напрягается, удерживая на месте, Алекс требовательно толкает бедрами, безжалостно трахает его рот, обдирая горло. Говорить потом будет трудно.  
Михаил позволяет ему.  
Он смотрит на Алекса из-под ресниц — на горящие щеки, на приоткрытые губы, на пот, стекающий по вискам. Они не первый раз вместе, и Михаил даже не первый раз _принимает_ , но сегодня впервые он полностью отдает контроль. Отдает — себя. Что-то вздрагивает у него в животе при этой мысли, наслаждение тяжелой волной поднимается к горлу.  
У архангела не должна кружиться голова, так что, наверное, это кружится мир.

_Глаза твои голубиные под кудрями твоими; как лента алая губы твои; как половинки гранатового яблока — ланиты твои; шея твоя — как столп Давидов, сооруженный для оружий._  
_Весь ты прекрасен, возлюбленный мой, и пятна нет на тебе!_

Михаил чувствует, что Алекс уже на грани, но тот отстраняется внезапно и замирает, тяжело дыша и сжимая кулаки. Потом тянет Михаила вверх, нагибается и сминает его рот своим, целует жадно и сильно. Поднимает его на ноги, разворачивается вместе с ним и толкает любовника на кровать, старая койка протестующе скрипит. Алекс просто стоит, молча смотрит на лежащего архангела сверху вниз.  
Михаил откидывает голову на подушку и раздвигает ноги.  
У Алекса перехватывает дыхание; он забирается на кровать и садится в изножье.  
— Подготовь себя, — командует он хрипло.  
Михаил достает из-под подушки масло (лавандовое, из его личных запасов. Алекс вечно его дразнит) и выливает порцию себе на ладонь. Он обводит масляными пальцами кольцо мышц и вставляет палец внутрь, потом второй, двигает их, раздвигает, сгибает.  
Алекс сидит не шевелясь, смотрит на него жадными глазами.  
Михаил собирается ввести третий палец, но Алекс перехватывает его запястье:  
— Хватит.  
Он опирается на руки и целует Михаила в живот, поднимается поцелуями по груди, сильно прикусывает один сосок и стискивает пальцами другой. Михаил выгибается, раскрывая рот в беззвучном крике.  
Алекс обхватывает ладонями его бедра:  
— Не трогай себя, я хочу, чтобы ты кончил так, — и входит одним сильным толчком.  
Боль моментальна и несущественна, он все-таки не человек, и тело скоро подстраивается. Алекс трахает его быстро и жестко. Он наклоняется, не сбиваясь с ритма, целует Михаила бережно, мягко, ласкает его губы языком, и от контраста у Михаила просто сносит крышу. Он стонет уже в голос, не скрываясь, хватает Алекса за ягодицы, вжимает в себя. Сильнее, сильнее, ему нужно больше, нужно еще! 

_О, как любезны ласки твои, брат, друг мой! О, как много ласки твои лучше вина, и благовоние мастей твоих лучше всех ароматов!_  
_Запертый сад — брат, друг мой: сад с гранатовыми яблоками, с превосходными плодами, нард и шафран, аир и корица со всякими благовонными деревами, мирра и алой._  
_Пусть придет возлюбленный мой в сад свой и вкушает сладкие плоды его._

Михаил знает, что такое любовь, он рожден с этим знанием, она в его сущности, в его естестве.  
Бог есть любовь, ангелы — Дети Божьи, часть его сути. Михаил любит Отца, любит братьев — братья предали его, Отец его покинул, но он никогда не прекращал их любить, так он создан.  
Человеческая любовь — другая. Она обжигает пламенем и сбивает с ног ураганом, океаном топит в своих глубинах, обрушивается на голову горным селем. Когда-то женщина спросила его, умеет ли он любить. Он думал, что знает ответ. Он ничего тогда не знал.  
В глазах у Алекса — огонь и лед, рев водопада и грохот лавины. Он — нежность и сила, спокойствие и ярость, стихия, которой нельзя противиться. Михаил не понимает, зачем он сопротивлялся так долго.  
Оргазм накатывает на него ослепительной волной, он кричит.

— Прекрасен ты, возлюбленный мой, как луна, — шепчет Михаил, голос не слушается его. — Светлый, как солнце, грозный, как полки со знаменами, — Алекс толкается в него еще раз, еще. — Я принадлежу другу моему, и ко мне обращено желание его, — и изливается в него горячей волной. — Подкрепите меня вином, освежите меня яблоками, — Михаил закрывает глаза, — ибо я изнемогаю от любви.  
Алекс целует его, кладет голову ему на плечо, и Михаил, даже не открывая глаз, знает, что он улыбается.  
— Положи меня, как печать, на сердце твое, — теплая рука ложится ему на грудь, — как перстень, на руку твою: ибо крепка, как смерть, любовь. — губы скользят по щеке, касаются мочки уха. — Большие воды не могут потушить любви, и реки не зальют ее.  
Алекс засыпает, обнимая Михаила. Архангел знает, что им нужно вставать, война в самом разгаре, люди ждут приказов и хотят видеть Спасителя. Но он лежит, ощущая кожей тихие вздохи любимого, слушая биение его сердца, и первый раз за много лет он, наконец, дома.

_Заклинаю вас, дщери Иерусалимские, сернами или полевыми ланями: не будите и не тревожьте возлюбленного, доколе ему угодно._


End file.
